


NYU residents

by brucewaynery



Series: iron man bingo fills [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Troll Steve Rogers, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Tony, sick and tired of watching Sam and Steve pine after each other, takes matters into his own hands. Bucky's just along for the ride.for 'bukcy barnes' on iron man bingo





	NYU residents

Tony unashamedly flops his head onto Bucky’s lap with a long, drawn to groan.

“Next time you headbutt my dick, give me a warning,” Bucky grumbles, just for show, as he puts aside his book.

Tony lets out another groan and stays, with his head buried in Bucky’s lap, for a minute, before lifting up to say, “I hate him, I hate him so goddamn much.”

Bucky pats him on his head and threads his hands through his hair, “I know, doll.”

“He walks around my tower, all mopey and shit,” Tony carries on, leaning into his touch and shuffling himself on the couch, so his legs are stretched out, “because he thinks that his best budd-- one of his best buddies doesn’t like him.”

“He knows damn well that Sam likes him as a friend, the problem is him believing that Sam loves him,” Bucky says, leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead.

If he weren’t such good friends with Steve and Sam, he would have kicked them out of the tower already - he cannot have their pining stinking up where he’s very happily conducting a relationship. And if Bucky weren’t such good friends with them, (not that he’ll ever say it out loud about Sam) he would’ve kicked them off the top floor (provided, of course, that Sam’s wings were hidden. Not destroyed, because Tony made them, only hidden).

“Tell me he wasn’t his hopeless before,” Tony begs, staring up at Bucky, brown eyes wide.

“He was worse.”

Tony screams, “Fuck”, loud enough that JARVIS has to relay a message from Natasha, who’s in the gym, for them to ‘stop fucking in the living room again’.

Bucky grins in that lewd way that gets Tony harder than rock candy, faster than light, “Wanna fuck in the living room?”

-

“What if we set them up,” Tony says, after trying to catch his breath for ten minutes.

Bucky catches on to what he’s talking about a little slower than he usually would, but he chalks that up to the way Tony looks, sweaty and messed up and so damn gorgeous, he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s exponentially losing brain cells just looking at him.

“Should I be concerned that you’re thinking of my best friend when you're in bed with me,” Bucky muses.

Tony rolls his eyes and then drops a series of kisses, going from his shoulder and travelling up to the side of his neck until he reaches his ear. “Yes.”

Bucky laughs. It’s a bright and brilliant sound that Tony’ll never get sick of, he knows that the probably looks lovesick right now, but he can’t bring himself to tamp it down. Or care.

“I love you,” he mumbles into his skin. He feels him smile and press a kiss to his hair.

“I love you too.”

-

“Blind date,” Tony says, in lieu of a greeting, a week later, hugging Bucky from behind and nosing the back of his neck.

Bucky leans back a little into his hold, still chopping strawberries. “Sam’s not that stupid.”

Tony laughs. “I’m telling him you said that.”

“Betrayal from my lover? God no,” Bucky says grinning, putting the knife down to turn around and hold Tony properly, “why do you want this so bad for them?”

Bucky wants his friends to be happy, of course he does, and he as far more faith in them than he communicates. They’ll probably get together at all by themselves. Hopefully.

“Iwant’ emtobehappy,” Tony mumbles. As much as he complains, loudly, about their UST, and the jokes about throwing them out the tower, he genuinely just wants them to be happy, both of them deserve it.

And it’s pure agony, watching them dance around each other like this, somehow, it’s gotten worse in the past week.

Bucky then properly hugs him, wrapping his arms tight around his boyfriend, it’s not a case of waiting for them to be ready, according to Natalia, they’ve been ‘ready’ since they went to look for him.

A lot has changed, but Steve Rogers will never not be a moron.

-

They try to set them up on dates, playing them off as team gatherings, except the rest of the team has to cancel last minute, but those failed. Spectacularly. The first one, in a little diner just on the edge of Brooklyn, turned into a gunfight and the diner turned out to be a front for a drug ring. 

The second one, a picnic in Central Park, ended up being a superhero meet & greet, which both of them liked doing, so harm only to Tony’s cortisol levels. Fortunately, Bucky has a tried and tested way to get him to relax. 

The last one, simply just a drink on the roof, because the Perseids were at their peak tonight, got utterly ruined by none other than Mother Nature herself, with a dark storm, Tony doesn’t even bother checking if they’re there.

At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if someone was actively sabotaging his plans.

“Y’know, sweetheart,” Bucky says, wrapping an arm around him and pressing kisses to his temple, hopefully staving off cardiac arrest, “I think this is a sign from the universe.”

“Well,” Tony decides, leaning into Bucky’s hold, “the universe can go FUCK ITSELF!” He yells the last part while flipping off the sky. He gets a flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder seconds later.

Now, Tony’s a stubborn man (which, he maintains, isn’t a flaw, stubbornness got him where he is) but this is the breaking point for him, he gives up. He tells Bucky, mumbles it into his chest, resignedly. Bucky, the Winter Bastard, laughs.

-

Tony’s at peace in the morning, he wakes up in the arms of his boyfriend, he’s comfortable, and he doesn’t have any meetings or anything fabricating in the ‘shop, meaning, he can have morning sex. So he does.

So, you could say that he’s in a relatively good mood by the time he comes downstairs for food.

The very first thing Tony does when he goes into the kitchen, upon seeing Sam and Steve, both blushing and about ten feet away from one another, and realising that one of them must have done something stupid, the very first thing he does, even before coffee, or food, is scream, loud and frustrated.

“Tony, are you okay?” Steve seems to recover first, stepping away from Sam, towards Tony.

“No!” Tony says, fuming, “I gave up! I gave up on you two!”

“Doll, what’s going on,” Bucky says, coming into the kitchen and hugging Tony from behind.

“Those two,” Tony seethes, “I’m making a rule, no more UST in this tower, a single milligram and the offender will be kicked out and forced to live in NYU dorms, it that clear?”

Without waiting for them to answer - both of them looked to be hiding laughter, Tony carries on, “That means you, Mr BirdMan, and you, Captain Virgin, are out! Bye-bye, cheerio, have fun living with rats!”

Bucky starts laughing too, giggling into Tony’s neck, “Honey, they sorted themselves out last week.”

Bucky will forever be annoyed that _ that’s _ what makes Tony scream loud enough to lose his voice for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! a comment/kudo/ a [reblog of this post](https://ineffablestarkrogers.tumblr.com/post/187074146901/nyu-residents) is greatly appreciated <33


End file.
